


fix everything at one night

by Imorz



Series: pusparagam dari dia, kepada dia [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cheesy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Partying, not really drunk, save bambam's house
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Jaebeom bangun dengan banyak penyesalan, salah satunya adalah menyesal melihat Jinyoung tidur di sebelahnya, (percayalah, ini akan terdengar sangat klasik dan keju) karena apa? Karena hal itu tidak baik untuk hatinya.Sekian dan Jaebeom pamit permisi, takut Jinyoung berteriak melihat mereka tidak berpakaian.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: pusparagam dari dia, kepada dia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	fix everything at one night

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta GOT7/JJ Project sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Tidak ada yang memberitahunya jika Jinyoung akan hadir di pesta bersama dengan kekasihnya si bintang kampus. Jaebeom melotot pada Jackson, lelaki itu melarikan diri dengan menoleh ke arah lain seraya bersiul, ia memang sengaja mengajak Jaebeom pergi ke pesta yang diadakan Bambam—mahasiswa pindahan dari Thailand yang katanya tajir-melintir—tanpa memberitahunya perihal Jinyoung, dan di sinilah Jaebeom berakhir, di pinggir ruangan, bersama dua temannya, duduk merista menonton pemandangan pilu. Jackson dan Youngjae tentu tahu tentang Jinyoung; tentang bagaimana Jaebeom menaruh perasaan suka yang besar dan melimpah kepada lelaki itu, tetapi, ini adalah cerita cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan (Jaebeom meyakini, meskipun ia sendiri tidak pernah menyatakan), jadi Jaebeom rasanya ingin menjitak kepala kedua temannya karena sudah membuatnya masuk ke dalam lubang perangkap keji.

Park Jinyoung hadir bersama kekasihnya, perempuan paling dicari nomor ponselnya oleh laki-laki seantero kampus, kecuali Jaebeom tentu saja, sayangnya ia sudah memilih Jinyoung sebagai tambatan hati. Ketika orang-orang begitu iri melihat tangan Jinyoung dirangkul olehnya, Jaebeom sendiri menaruh laser panas dari matanya kepada tangan yang begitu genit menggandeng Jinyoung- _nya_.

“Harus kuakui, melihat mereka datang seperti itu membuat mataku sakit,” ucap Youngjae, lalu meminum koktail. “Tapi melihat Jaebeom- _hyung_ yang menatap perempuan itu seperti sedang menghunus pedang lebih membuat mataku sakit.”

Jaebeom mengerjap, ia lantas bersandar santai. Dari tadi ia duduk dengan tegap dan tegang, seolah-olah sedang berhadapan dengan seorang musuh lama. Jackson dan Youngjae terkikik, menjahili Jaebeom memang yang terbaik.

Dentuman musik semakin mengalun lantang, kaki-kaki menghentak lantai mengikuti irama, centing gelas yang tengah bersulang terdengar di setiap sudut. Jaebeom sudah berhenti menenggak alkohol pada gelas ketiga miliknya, itu tidak biasa, salahkan kehadiran Jinyoung yang membuat seluruh dunianya kacau-balau.

“ _Hyung_ , pacari saja si Jinyoung.”

Usul Jackson yang tidak masuk akal membuat Jaebeom semakin ingin pulang saja dan bermain dengan kucing-kucingnya. Ia memberikan jari tengah pada lelaki itu dan Jackson menepisnya kasar.

“Kau lihat kan dia hadir dengan pacarnya yang bahenol itu? Simpan kebodohanmu, keluarkan lain kali saja,” balas Jaebeom malas.

“Serius, aku yakin seratus persen Park Jinyoung itu homo.”

Youngjae tersedak, ia lantas mencubit pinggang Jackson. “Hati-hati kalau bicara.”

“Hati-hati apa? Memangnya aku salah? Kalian tidak lihat wajahnya Jinyoung? Yang setiap si anu bicara—siapa nama pacarnya? Aku lupa—ekspresinya seperti sedang menahan berak?”

Jaebeom beranjak dari duduknya. “Aku tidak secermat kau. Sekarang permisi, aku mau pulang dan tidur.”

“Kalau mau tidur, sekalian saja ajak Jinyoung. Dengar kata Bambam tadi? Ini rumah miliknya, pakai saja kamarnya untuk _kebutuhan_ kalian, katanya begitu.”

Perkataan Jackson membuat Jaebeom kembali mengerjap. Dalam hati berandai-andai, pasti menyenangkan dapat tidur dengan Jinyoung, tidur yang benar-benar tidur, bukan dengan maksud ganda, namun sekali fantasi hanyalah fantasi. Ia masih berdiri di tempatnya, melihat Jinyoung tengah minum di salah satu meja, ditinggalkan oleh sang kekasih entah ke mana, gatal rasanya ingin menghampiri tetapi Jaebeom sadar diri dan beranjak mundur. Sisi pengecut memenangkan diri, Jaebeom pergi menuju toilet, mengindahkan seruan Jackson dan Youngjae.

Ia melihat refleksi diri setelah membasuh muka tiga kali. Tidak ada yang bisa ia banggakan dari wajahnya, ia merasa dirinya tidaklah tampan, meski Jackson dan Youngjae seringkali mengatakan mereka iri dengan rahangnya yang tegas dan dua titik hitam di kelopak matanya yang sangat ikonik. Mengingat Jinyoung yang terlihat indah dilihat dari sisi mana pun, semakin membuatnya tidak percaya diri.

Mereka mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama, sejak masih belajar membaca dan berhitung, tetapi kemudian hilang komunikasi dan tidak berlangsung lama kabar Jinyoung berkencan beredar dan Jaebeom untuk pertama kali merasakan patah hati (kalau kata Jackson, seperti merpati yang kehilangan pasangannya). Ia membeli banyak alkohol, bermalam di apartemen Jackson, ditemani Youngjae pula. Mereka minum-minum, menonton film, menyanyi dan menari seperti tiada hari esok, sebagai perayaan hari patah hati milik Jaebeom yang membahana.

Bahkan hingga detik ini, ia masih menaruh secercah harapan. Jaebeom tahu itu hal yang bodoh dan menyedihkan, tetapi ia tidak membutuhkan rasa kasihan dari siapa pun, bahkan dari Jinyoung sekalipun.

Omong-omong soal Jinyoung, lelaki itu hadir di depannya saat ini dan Jaebeom lantas terbelalak; hampir tersedak ludah sendiri.

“Jinyoung?!”

“Jaebeom- _hyung_.”

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Suara itu—hanya itu satu-satunya suara yang membuat Jaebeom merasakan mimpi indah tiga hari tiga malam, dan sekarang ia tiba seperti hantu yang tak diundang.

A-apakah itu Jinyoung yang sedang mengunci pintu kamar mandi lewat punggungnya?

“Kenapa dikunci?”

Jinyoung menunduk. “Karena aku tidak ingin orang lain datang dan merusak diskusi. Kita harus bicara.”

“Kaumabuk.”

Jinyoung mengangkat bahu. “Entahlah, tetapi yang pasti aku merasa isi kepalaku saat ini benar-benar ringan.”

“Mana pacarm—“

“Apa kau merindukanku?”

Jaebeom tertegun. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menjawab. “Memangnya kau tidak?”

“Aku rindu. Rindu sekali. Kau tidak tahu betapa menyakitkannya, setiap malam—tidak, tidak, tidak hanya malam, setiap waktunya, setiap aku bernapas, aku merindukanmu, aku menginginkanmu, kau—kau membuatku gila, kau membuatku seperti orang gila, aku harus bagaimana? Aku sudah punya kekasih tetapi dia tidak memperbaiki apa pun, justru merusak tatanan yang sudah kususun rapi dan sejajar. Dia menjerat, mencekik, mirip dengan kehadiranmu, bedanya aku cinta kau, dengannya tidak. Lihat aku, bicara sendiri dari tadi, melihat kau termangu keheranan, apa kau sudah jadi gila sama sepertiku? Kita akan menjadi pasangan sinting yang serasi _hyung, s_ etuju? Aku tidak membutuhkan jawaban, karena ini perintah bukan pertanyaan.”

Ingatkan Jaebeom untuk membeli obat sakit kepala setelah ini.

Kata kabar burung yang beredar, orang mabuk akan mengatakan semua dengan jujur, jadi bolehkah Jaebeom berharap semua yang Jinyoung katakan tadi benar? Ia tidak menginginkannya, ia membutuhkannya.

Jinyoung melangkah, mendekat, mendorong Jaebeom ke dinding. “Kenapa kau diam saja? Kata-kataku tadi belum cukup?”

“Jinyoung, kau tidak sadar dengan ucapanmu sendiri, kau ... masih belum membuatku yakin.”

“Kejamnya.”

Dan ketika Jaebeom melihat Jinyoung beringsut menangis, ia menarik lelaki itu, memberikannya ciuman, mengusak rambut yang ia yakin sudah ditata rapi untuk pesta hari ini, tetapi masa bodoh; siapa yang peduli? Sementara ini Jinyoung adalah miliknya, biarkan Jaebeom meraih harapan yang selama ini ia cari.

Hal yang membuatnya terkejut kesekian kali adalah Jinyoung yang membalas ciumannya, memberikan respons yang tidak kalah semangat; ia tidak kalah lapar, tidak kalah berapi-api.

“J-Jinyoung, kau mau ke kamar saja?”

Jinyoung mengangguk, cepat menarik wajah Jaebeom dan memagut kedua bibir. Ia melompat, melingkarkan kedua kaki di antara pinggang Jaebeom, sementara itu Jaebeom kesusahan membuka kunci pintu. Mereka berjalan menuju salah satu kamar, melewati beberapa orang yang menatap mereka dengan tak berkedip, termasuk Jackson dan Youngjae yang menganga tidak percaya (Jaebeom memberikan kerlingan singkat pada keduanya).

Suara besi kunci kembali terdengar untuk kali kedua. Ia melempar Jinyoung ke atas matras, melepas jas, kemeja, dan jam tangan dengan buru-buru, merangkak naik ke atas kasur, membuat Jinyoung tersipu dari ubun-ubun hingga ujung kaki (lihat kupingnya yang memerah seperti buah tomat segar).

Malu terus ditatap, Jinyoung sontak memeluknya.

“Eh, Jinyoung?”

“Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya tengah mencumbu laki-laki lain, aku berusaha mencari toilet, tetapi yang kubuka ternyata adalah kamar tidur, dan aku melihatnya, menggeliat disentuh lelaki yang tidak kukenal. Aku jijik, _hyung_. Aku melarikan diri, aku ingin melarikan diri dari sini, lalu aku mengikutimu—“

“Kau sudah tahu aku di sini sejak awal?”

Jinyoung mengangguk. “Aku sudah melihatmu sejak aku tiba—lalu aku mengikutimu, dan aku memutuskan untuk memperbaiki semuanya sementara perempuan itu bermain dengan orang tak dikenal.”

Pernyataan itu semakin melebar luka. Jaebeom tidak yakin dengan maksud dari memperbaiki semuanya, kalimat itu membingungkan, ia tidak merasa Jinyoung yang harus memperbaiki semua ini.

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom meneguk ludah gugup, “Apa kau mencintainya?”

Ada diam. Jinyoung tidak bersuara selang beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia menggeleng pelan. “Tidak, tetapi kau akan tahu alasannya nanti. Setelah ini.”

Jinyoung melepas pelukannya dan yang Jaebeom lihat setelah itu adalah tubuh yang telah lama ia nanti, yang ia pikir mustahil untuk dijelajahi, namun ada keinginan dalam mata Jinyoung yang menampilkan api membara; berkobar semangat. Jaebeom luluh, ia tidak ingin memadamkannya sebab ia turut tersulut panasnya api.

Malam ini dingin dan musik disko di luar sana masih terdengar sangat gaduh, tetapi bersama Jinyoung, Jaebeom merasakan hangat dan senyap dari segala sisi. Begitu mesra hingga ia pikir ia dapat saja mati dalam peluk dan rajam peluh keringat.

* * *

  
Pagi menjelang, menghantam kesadaran Jaebeom seperti pukulan tinju maut.

Jaebeom bangun dengan rasa penyesalan. Menyesal ini dan menyesal itu. Menyesal karena telah meniduri sobat masa kecil, menyesal karena telah meniduri seseorang yang sudah punya kekasih, menyesal karena Jinyoung terlihat sangat cantik saat ini dan itu tidak baik untuk hatinya. Ia menutup wajah dengan tangan, menggeleng betapa berantakannya dirinya, betapa berdosanya ia.

Ada pesan yang tidak terbaca. Dari Youngjae, dibuntuti Jackson.

**Youngjae**   
_Kau tahu? Aku melihat seseorang membawa manusia seperti koala tadi malam. Semoga koala tadi baik-baik saja, amin._

**Jackson**   
_Kalian tidak merusak kasur seperti yang ada di film Twilight, ‘kan? Karena jika iya, maaf-maaf saja, aku dan Youngjae harus membuka lowongan kawan baru._

Jaebeom terkekeh membaca pesan kocak dari teman-temannya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum Jinyoung terjaga. Bisa kacau jika Jinyoung melihat ia dan dirinya berada di atas kasur kusut berdua, tanpa sehelai benang menutupi kulit, dengan aroma yang membuat siapa pun tersipu karenanya, dengan kata lain, Jaebeom tidak siap jika Jinyoung tiba-tiba berteriak tidak terima dan hubungannya dengan Jinyoung semakin buruk.

Itu yang ia ekspektasikan. Itulah yang ia ekspektasikan saat ini.

“Kau ingin meninggalkanku?”

Selalu saja. Ekspektasi tidak sesuai dengan realita (mengapa selalu berakhir seperti itu?!).

Jaebeom sudah hampir berdiri dari kasur, tetapi suara Jinyoung yang serak dan berat khas orang bangun tidur membuatnya hampir terjengat dan kembali terbelalak. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menemukan Jinyoung berusaha duduk sembari mengusak mata alias sangat menggemaskan.

“J-Jinyoung, aku bisa jelaskan, jadi jangan teriak dulu. Aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu saat ini, tolong jangan benci aku, m-maksudku kau boleh saja membenciku, tapi tolong jangan terlalu benci-benci amat—maksudku lagi, ini semua hanyalah salah paham. Aku mabuk, kau mabuk, kau tahu apa yang dilakukan orang mabuk, ‘kan?”

Jinyoung menatapnya bosan, Jaebeom tergagu ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

“Sudah selesai?” tanya Jinyoung dengan senyum jahil.

Jaebeom mengangguk kecil.

“Ada banyak kesalahan dari ucapanmu. Pertama-tama, aku tidak mabuk, aku seratus persen sadar. Satu-satunya minuman yang kuminum tadi malam adalah jus buah. Kedua, kenapa kau mengira aku akan berteriak? Itu aneh sekali?”

“Uh, oh, karena, karena kukira kau akan—entahlah, kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu? Selain itu, kau tidak mabuk? Sama sekali?”

“Sudah kubilang, yang kuminum tadi malam hanyalah jus.” Jinyoung menarik selimut, menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang telanjang. “Jaebeom- _hyung_ , tadi malam itu menakjubkan. Aku tidak akan melupakannya.”

Reflek Jaebeom tertunduk menutupi wajahnya yang kemerahan.

Jinyoung melanjutkan. “Ketiga, aku ingin meminta maaf, atas segalanya.”

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom menggeleng pelan. “Tidak perlu. Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Kita bisa perbaiki ini bersama.”

“Tapi aku harus melakukannya, aku yang mengawali semuanya, kenapa kita berpisah, tidak berbicara sama sekali untuk waktu yang cukup lama.”

“Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Boleh aku tahu?”

Jinyoung mengangguk. “Dia mengancamku.”

“Mengancam apa?”

“Mengancam akan mengatakan kepada semua orang tentang aku yang menyukaimu. Lucunya, dia memergokiku tengah menciumi fotomu lewat layar ponselku.”

“Oh.” Jaebeom tidak menyangka, tetapi jika itu Jinyoung, masih masuk akal.

“Saat itu, kau begitu antusias dengan produksi musikmu yang akan diterima oleh salah satu agensi, jadi aku tidak ingin merusak momen itu akibat kesalahanku. Ini klasik, tetapi aku menyetujui persyaratannya untuk berkencan dengannya dan menjauhimu, yang aku harap kau bisa fokus dengan musikmu tapi ternyata aku salah besar.”

Jaebeom ingat kejadian itu. Ketika Jinyoung menghiraukannya untuk pertama kali dan seluruhnya terasa kelamkabut, bahkan musiknya, lelaki itu seperti pilar dalam kehidupan, dan Jaebeom tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan pilar tersebut roboh begitu saja. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan, namun Jinyoung menutup semua akses, hingga semua ini terbongkar, Jaebeom merasa bukan hanya ia yang menjadi satu-satunya manusia bodoh di semesta keji ini.

“Jadi, aku harap kau memaafkanku, aku tahu ini lancang, tapi bisakah kita seperti dulu lagi?”

Jaebeom menggeleng. “Aku rasa sulit untuk menjadi seperti dulu lagi.”

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jinyoung meremas selimut, menerima keputusan Jaebeom untuknya.

“Maksudku, aku tahu kau suka padaku, aku suka padamu, jadi, bagaimana kita bisa seperti dulu lagi? Kita sudah beranjak menuju level yang berbeda.”

“Aku tidak mengerti? Tunggu—kau suka padaku?”

“Kau tidak sadar aku suka padamu? Selama ini orang yang kusuka hanya dirimu.”

“Astaga, aku kira kau suka dengan Youngjae, atau Jackson, atau teman-temanmu yang lain yang aku tidak hapal nama dan muka mereka.” Jinyoung mencengkeram rambutnya sendiri, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. “Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak berkencan saja sejak dulu?! Daripada itu, kenapa aku tidak peka? Skenario macam apa ini? Kenapa aku begitu bodoh?”

“Tenang Jinyoung, tenang.”

“Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika orang yang kusuka ternyata juga menyukaiku padahal selama ini aku kira dia menyukai orang lain, tapi ia malah menyukaiku juga dan aku baru menyadarinya setelah semuanya kacau-balau disebabkan oleh aku sendiri?!”

“Kata-katamu mulai rancu.”

“Aku kesal. Rasanya mau menghantam kepala sendiri ke dinding sampai amnesia.”

Jaebeom meraih pergelangan tangan Jinyoung, mengelusnya lembut dengan ibu jari. “Makanya kubilang kita bisa perbaiki ini bersama.”

“Aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh.”

“Kita sama-sama bodoh.”

Suara kunci terdengar dan pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka. Pemilik rumah hadir dengan balutan piyama tidur dan terkejut melihat dua orang asing berada di kasurnya.

“Oh maaf, aku kira semua sudah pulang,” ucapnya canggung. Di belakangnya lewat seorang laki-laki tinggi tengah menguap. “Silakan lanjutkan obrolannya—oh, apakah kau Jaebeom?”

“Ya, aku Jaebeom. Kita seumuran?”

“Jaebeom- _hyung_ maksudku, bodohnya aku, maaf.” Bambam kemudian menoleh ke tamu yang lain. “Dan kau pasti Park Jinyoung—maksudku, Park Jinyoung- _hyung_ , sekali lagi maafkan aku. Seingatku kau tiba ke pestaku dengan kekasihmu?”

“Dia bukan kekasihku lagi,” jawab Jinyoung sigap dan tegas.

“Ya, bisa kulihat itu sekarang. Jadi, kapan kalian akan berkemas? Pembantuku sudah siap ingin pergi ke penatu membawa semua sprei kasur. Mereka semua penuh akan noda, ugh.”

Jaebeom dan Jinyoung saling menatap, ada komunikasi tercipta dari mata ke mata.

“Err,” itu suara Jaebeom yang menjawab. “Boleh kami menetap di sini sampai sore? Masih banyak yang harus kami bahas.”

“Kalian tidak bisa membahasnya di lain tempat? Kafe atau taman misalnya?”

“Yang dimaksud bahas di sini adalah bercinta.”

Bambam mengerjap. “Oh, begitu. Aku rasa aku tidak punya pilihan? Silakan gunakan kamar ini sampai sore, tapi tolong ingat, ini masih rumahku, bukan _love hotel_.”

“Terima kasih, Bambam.”

“Ya, selamat bersenang-senang. Tolong buang kondom ke tempat sampah, ya. Jangan sembarangan.”

Pintu kembali ditutup. Meninggalkan Jinyoung yang terkikik.

“Yang kau maksud 'bahas' adalah bercinta? Lucu sekali, Jaebeom.”

“Dengan ‘ _hyung_ ’, Jinyoung. Gunakan ‘ _hyung_ ’.”

Jinyoung menggeleng. Ia beringsut masuk ke dalam selimut lalu tertawa.

“Jaebeom boooodoh.”

Tanpa panggilan formalitas dan ditambah ujaran ejekan, sempurna. Urat kesalnya muncul dan Jaebeom menarik selimut Jinyoung hingga ke perut, dan ia baru sadar bahwa satu-satunya yang berpakaian dalam konversasi ini hanyalah Jaebeom dengan boksernya. Sekali lagi sempurna.

“Kita baru selesai memperbaiki hubungan kita beberapa saat yang lalu, sebelum pemilik rumah memergoki, dan kau sudah terangsang lagi?”

“A-apa?”

“Bukankah kau ingin melanjutkan ‘pembahasan’ seperti yang kau katakan?”

“Jinyoung....”

Tanpa Jaebeom sadari, Jinyoung telah menjadi titik kelemahannya sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Menjadi satu-satunya sumber penyemangat sekaligus keterpurukan, lelaki itu mudah sekali membuatnya jatuh-bangun dalam sekejap.

“Apa sekarang kita berkencan?” tanya Jinyoung setengah berbisik.

“Aku rasa, iya.” Jaebeom masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama, bermain dengan kaki dan jemari lelaki itu. “Anggap saja kita sudah berkencan sejak dulu dan kita sedang merayakan hari jadi untuk kesekian kali.”

“Itu manis sekali.”

Sesuai kesepakatan, Bambam kembali membuka pintu kamar pada sore hari dan yang ia temukan adalah hal yang serupa, tetapi kali ini kamarnya jauh lebih berantakan, sprei kasur lebih kusut, aroma yang menguar lebih membuatnya sakit perut.

“Ada apa?” tanya kawan di sebelah, masih dengan orang yang tinggi menjulang.

Bambam menunjuk dua orang yang sedang tidur. “Apa aku boleh memanggil polisi sekarang?”

.

.

.

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> ide untuk cerita ini muncul tadi malam sebelum bobo, niatnya mau langsung diketik tapi mata berat sekali dan berakhir ditulis hari ini. ada beberapa ide yang terlupakan dan rasanya saya ingin menangis karenanya ;-; semoga hasilnya tetap memuaskan, terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
